Twists from the Future
by Diseverus
Summary: AU, Raphael centric. Set after Season 9, one supposed turtle brother is still having trouble controlling the effects of mutating. His anger is not what the other turtles or Master Splinter needs especially when Dregg makes a comeback. Landor x Merrik


**Disclaimer**

I don't own TMNT, this belongs to MIRAGE but I haven't a clue to own the old show. I couldn't do anything with the second chapter of 'The Rise of NeoKrang' so I will try more ideas for it. Maybe later I will reinstate it back, when I start having ideas for it. But, if it doesn't happen it just turns into a one-shot Michelangelo centric fic. My chapter titles are always from songs. I have to thank this one for the idea. Right Landor and Merrik come in one episode in Season 9 and some episodes of Season 10; they're from the future that tried to bring back peace that Dregg has stolen. Raphael seems to mutate more then the others in Season 9 episodes, and have a lot of issues with anger in some weird sort of way.

Fightstar – Grand Unification Part 1 (very obsessed with this song)

Couples 

Landor x Merrik

slight Angela x Broadway and one-sided Demona x Brooklyn

Summary 

AU, Landor, Merrik and Raphael centric. Set after Season 9, one supposed turtle brother is still having trouble controlling the effects of mutating. His anger is not what the other turtles or Master Splinter needs especially when Dregg makes a comeback. Gargoyles crossover. Landor x Merrik

**If I wake up on my own**

Dregg is gone……

Going back to his own planet, where he belongs. The people realising what a fraud he is, all this talk about peace actions were a cover-up for world domination. Finding that he couldn't be able to take the world, he fled but it wasn't because of the people it was for something else but nobody thought otherwise as the peaceful alien is nothing more then a mask. The outer rim is exposed to show the inner side, one nobody likes. Exposed….the people have realised and the turtles are still the outcasts from society. Dregg is exposed and they are the ones that have to pay the consequences for the humans trust issues against the alien menace.

Raphael has been musing over this theory for some time, ever since they have won. _Was it really worth it? _He thought over that question quite a lot, over his brother's positive attitude of winning. Michelangelo has been pointing out Donnie's discovery every waking minute, a cheerful grin plastered on his face his voice echoing with enthusiasm. While, Raphael checked his arms every now and then, some scars from the recent mutating and battles were apparent more then before. He didn't like having them deck out on his skin, ugly reminders of his misunderstanding, the situation at hand and of his disappointment. He doesn't want to mutate anymore when it will become an out of hand. He might even start to hurt people, even_ April. _Looking up the ceiling of his bedroom, he had sudden visions of his more animalistic from ripping the young freelance journalist head from her shoulders, blood spraying everywhere, the metallic smell, her slumped corpse laying on the hard, cold surface. A look of shock etched forever on her features.

His eyes widen, blinked when he realises his thoughts, and shook the unexpected hallucination out of his mind but the illusion still stayed there in his mind. He hated having to slip into the mind of his more beast from, ready to crack open like a shell.

"Yoah, bro dude, how long of this moping are you going to do? We won against that alien sleazebag; I think it's time to for you to do what I call celebrating and you call goofing off," the orange-banded turtle cheerful voice echoed around his small bedroom. Mikey appeared looking down at Raph. It wasn't any use to pretend to be asleep, Mikey can see he wasn't; he didn't really feel bothered with his brother at the current moment. He just turns his position so that only his shell is facing his younger sibling. A sign to ignore, the signal to leave. Michelangelo sighed getting the message. He left, leaving the easily agitated turtle alone with his thoughts.

"_God bless catastrophe," _he smiled, quietly sounding the lyrics from a song in his head, not voicing them out in case his younger brother is waiting outside his room for him.

"NOOO!" hearing Michelangelo wails out in pain and fear. Something is defiantly wrong and the old institution is pointing to everything that's not good.

* * *

He needed the fresh air, the earth air sickened him; the urgency of finding that there is nothing on earth for his prime needs were getting to him. There is nothing on earth, and it was just a waste of time and effort. The search would have gotten a lot quicker if it weren't for those turtles and that mutated human but the creatures insist of being a burden to his plans and everything got delayed in his search. A search that is also a big waste, it was completely pointless. 

If those turtles didn't destroy the crystal…..he would of……no he didn't want to go to the dark realm either. That's one place he didn't approve of either. It is fear. The uncommon fear of that dimension sucking everything.

He banged his fist against the wall in frustration making everyone cringed, and then they continue in what they meant to do quietly not once comment to their master.

Dregg's loyal servant Mung is inputting commands into the computer, not once looking up. His brow narrowed in concentration. "Lord Dregg," he commented, "what's the point to trying to conquer the planet in the first place? Did we have enough power to control the planet? Humans are very egoistic creatures and would have made reasonable slaves for us." His mind was thrown in a concept, the lines of confusion were apparent.

The alien overlord smirked, "It is that reason that I wouldn't want them," he sat down in his chair, placing his hand under his chin. Stroking it, "Humans, are inferior and they're rebellious especially the teenagers," the mind is at clockwork thinking things through of stuff that happened within the Planet Earth.

* * *

Raphael came in, confused and amused at the scene, he looked to his left to see Donatello his arms crossed but also smiling. He's watching it with no intention of stopping it and neither did Raph. 

Michelangelo is protecting himself, the cooker and the ingredients. The terrified turtle with his grappling hook and a wok is protecting himself from a kitchen disaster itself, his blue banded brother Leonardo.

"Mikey, calm down. I only want to cook toast," speaking words of comfort to his younger sibling, his arms out in self-defence pose, any further might startled the younger brother.

"If that happens, we'll be having more then just toast. We'll be having an outbreak that they will call Leonargi," call out Raphael.

Michelangelo looked around, his eyes peering over the utensil, "Isn't that some sort of pizza?"

"Apparently Raphael is naming the terms wrong, in this case," exclaimed Donatello, "It's…" but he is interrupted when his brother clamped his hand over his mouth.

Raphael looked at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "I don't want to know the unknown technical term," he said angrily. Donnie just meekly nodded, which made Raph have drop his arm. Their disagreement has finished, but the bigger one between Leonardo and Michelangelo is still going on as the orange banded turtle continued to cower against the cooking appliance.

"Now Leo, I got a wok and I'm not afraid to use it," he placed his weapon out in front of him, threatening Leo to come any closer then intended.

"What are you going do? Make stir-fry," joked Raph.

Leonardo on the other hand didn't think that the situation funny. "Mikey, you making a scene out of completely nothing. Nothing is going to happen," he said calmly but anger seems to come out, rending away at his nature of his personality.

"I'll see that when we don't have to bring the extinguishers out, and a hole in my babies," moaned Michelangelo. "Because there's no-way, no-how that you're getting any rights to the kitchen after that last **_catastrophe_**. I made a promised oath to make by any means necessary to not let you touch anything that remotely with the word 'kitchen'."

Don sighed, "He wasn't kidding either."

Leonardo didn't have the skills, Raphael didn't have the patience and well Donatello has this multi-tasking frenzy. So most of the cooking belonged to Mikey, but everyone can tell that he wanted it to belong to him. He enjoyed the task.

It would have gotten a lot further then Mikey and his wok as he tried to worm his hand towards corkscrew, but suddenly the low tremors has it going further away from his grasping hand and onto the floor. The kitchen appliances shudder and shake within their holdings as the ground continue to rumble. "Dudes," Mikey screamed out.

The Lights flickered on and off before resorting to complete and total blackout.

* * *

The other side of New York, this blackout didn't affect this part of the city. 

On top of the Empire State building a gargoyle looking out, her wings flown gracefully against the currents of the wind. Angela, daughter of the gargoyle Goliath, looked out to her favourite view within this huge city. It is interesting how, a city so beautiful can have such a lot of dangers and evil, but Broadway has also stated that even though the city can have its bad points, it does also have it good qualities. She placed her talons on the stone building, careful not to chip any of the structure.

She noticed something unusual, a lone gargoyle, dark against the brightness of the whole moon. Her whole pack is of gargoyles but this one has curves. Female.

Angela recognised the outline of the gargoyle. It is also making a beeline towards the building, the Empire State building. The largest of the roost.

"Mother," breathed the young gargoyle, silently wishing for it not to be true. She would like a meeting again with her parent, but the circumstance seem wrong. Normally Demona wouldn't be the one searching for her; it is the other way round. Angela couldn't move, she didn't want to as the older female came closer to her. She wanted to hear her mother, even without Goliath's resolve or Brooklyn's anger against Demona.

Demona betrayed herself.

As Demona landed gracefully on the stone tiles, perched next to her daughter.

"It's nice to see you're here, I have something that I need to ask you," she raised her claw in a gesture.

* * *

"Don't panic, do you think that I wouldn't install a back-up generator without any use?" questioned Donatello as he kicked the generator, it started up before stopping once more which made the purple banded turtle kick it again. The machine started back to life, making the lights flicker on enlightening the room with a glow. 

Before Don can ponder the reasons, Raphael looked around, noticing something is wrong, "Hey guys? Where did the kitchen go?" The others just look dumbfound seeing a room nearly bare and an orange banded turtle nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Next time: **Landor and Merrik have come, but what do these two time travellers want? They only say that the battle with Dregg is not finished yet. He has arrived, and is seeking something. Demona has a proposition with her only daughter to join her on a quest but Angela didn't like the terms. And where has Michelangelo gone with the kitchen? And how, when, and what has he done with that part of the room? 

As usual, I like the start, but it got sloppy at the end. So I didn't put Carter in; I don't care! But I will put him in the next chapter. Splinter too. Other gargoyles. And I tried to get the plot going to what I have planned because I got some battle scenes going.

The reason for M is because of blood, little violence……and maybe the future sequel.


End file.
